vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-001 (Djoric-Dmatix Proposal)
Summary SCP-001 is a group of thirty-six individuals, designated SCP-001-01 through SCP-001-36. There is no apparent pattern in terms of ethnicity, gender, age, or religious affiliation amongst SCP-001 subjects. SCP-001 subjects display no anomalous properties of their own. However, any anomalous item, entity, or property brought into close proximity with an SCP-001 subject will be greatly modified from its original properties: most often, this will result in a lessening or total nullification of anomalous properties. Those properties not nullified will be changed so as to display consistency between objects of similar properties. All of these effects are instantaneous and will occur without any input from the subject. The area of these effects will expand in when multiple SCP-001 subjects are brought together, as well as the intensity of changes: multiple SCP-001 subjects are capable of nullifying anomalous effects without being aware of the presence of said objects. All subjects of SCP-001 seem to be instinctively aware of information regarding other SCP-001 subjects, generally the total number of the group and details of between one and three individuals. This knowledge is vague, making locating uncontained subjects difficult. The death of an SCP-001 subject will result in the manifestation of multiple anomalous entities and phenomena in the area. These manifestations will be of such a scope that traditional containment measures are unfeasible, and will result in significant casualties and collateral damage. Contained SCP-001 subjects have claimed that this is a result of the deceased individual's absence "letting things through", and that further events will be more severe as time progresses. In addition, contained subjects have claimed that any deceased individuals will be replaced by a newborn bearing the appropriate properties: no such individuals have yet been located. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 1-B with their powers, Varies upon death Name: SCP-001, "Thirty-Six", The Tzadikim Nistarim Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Can be male or female Age: Varies (The Youngest is 5 and the oldest was 101) Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Entities Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 6, their powers are passed on after their death, ensuring the power of the Tzadikim Nistarim stays in tact), Acausality, Power Nullification, Reality Warping upon death (The effects of this include but are not limited to the appearance of several hostile entities, Resurrection, Mind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, and likely several others) Attack Potency: Human level physically, Hyperverse level with their powers (Capable of nullifying the defensive seals the Scarlet King placed on himself, though this was done with the combined power of all of the Thirty-Six), Varies upon death (When an member of the Tzadikim Nistarim dies they manifest multiple anomalous entities and phenomena that vary in power) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with powers, Higher, potentially Hyperversal depending on the number of 001s that are present Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High (They have perfect knowledge of every SCP) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anomalies Resulting from 001's Death: *Self-replicating substance similar in composition to clay. Upon contact with a vertebrate organism, the substance would mold around the host, overwriting the host’s behavior. Without nearby hosts, the substance would spread along the ground or coalesce into large masses. *Eight-winged entity with avian and cephalopodan traits, measuring 70 meters in wingspan and 45 meters tall. Would manifest swarms of entities outwardly similar to crows or ravens, measuring approximately 3 meters in length. *A series of one hundred and nine great cubicuboctahedrons, measuring approximately a meter in width. Air temperature in a radius of twenty meters of the objects would rise to over 250 º C. Affected areas would immediately cool after exiting the area of effect. Objects were capable of flight at approximately twenty-five kilometers an hour. *Nine reported Class-3 Biological Revival Scenarios. *Widespread civilian reports of spontaneous ritualistic cannibalism. *Anomalous weather patterns extending approximately 110 km out from the initial event site. Rainfall contained high amounts of fatal pathogens, including Zaire ebolavirus, Escherichia coli, and Variola major. *The disappearance of SCP-1348. *Semi-amorphous tetrapedal entity measuring approximately 50 m in height and 200 m in length. Entity was resistant to conventional weaponry. *Spontaneous consumption of individuals by large masses of maggots (species unknown). *Flash flooding consisting of a mixture of 2% chocolate milk, crude oil, and chicken broth. *Reappearance of SCP-1348. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Disease Users Category:Weather Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1